Indecency
by JustAnotherSmutWriter
Summary: In which Alois describes every dirty thing he wants to do to Ciel in graphic detail. Rated M for lemon, dirty talk, language, etc.


**Quick note - These versions of Alois and Ciel have been altered a tad, and fit into an alternate situation which I have created in lieu of basically half the second season. So yes, they will be a bit OOC if you're going off of... well, the real thing.**

"Honestly? You disrupt my work to have sex?"

"Who said I came in here to have sex?"

"Your lack of clothes?"

"But I just woke up! I have a quasi-innocent reason for being naked."

Ciel sighed, trying to swivel his chair away from the disturbance but still facing the paperwork on his desk. "Alois, really now; I'm busy, you know that. And you should be, as well."

"But work is boring; I don't want to do it." Leaving the door to the study wide open, Alois strutted up to Ciel's desk and sat on the edge of it, peering back over his shoulder at the other boy. "Aren't you bored of it? You rarely even get to do anything anymore, just paperwork and meetings about things others have done."

"Perhaps, but it's work. And work is important. And put some damn clothes on," he added. "You're getting increasingly indecent as time wears on."

Alois arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure you've got standing to call me indecent?"

"Of course I do." Ciel refused to consider the few incidents that definitely said otherwise. It was ridiculous; if it was between himself and Alois, Ciel was infinitely more decent. At least he was clothed. And wore pants past his thighs.

"Oh?" With a smirk, Alois hopped over the desk and into Ciel's lap. He ignored the elicited beginnings of protests and hugged the younger boy. "I missed you," he murmured into Ciel's shirt collar.

"I was only gone a week, stop being ridiculous." Despite his partner's harsh words, Alois could feel Ciel's cheeks heating up. Just as always.

"Still. It gets boring around here. I despise Hannah, and the triplets are rarely around when I need them. And with the things I've walked in on, I'm never going searching for them ever again."

Alois leaned up to kiss him, smiling. Ciel kissed him back, hugging the blond closer to him. "Hm. So you didn't intrude upon me to offer me sex?"

"Well, clearly you don't want it, which really is a shame." Ciel would have begun to protest again if it weren't for the mischievous smirk Alois had plastered across his lips. "I would have given you such a nice welcome home."

"Oh really?" By that time, Ciel had dropped his pen somewhere on his desk in favor of focusing his attention on anything other than the state of Alois's dress. Or lack thereof.

Noting Ciel's unsubtle attempts not to stare, Alois shifted in his lap and rested his chin on Ciel's shoulder, murmuring into his ear. "Really. I would have sat in your lap, just as I'm doing now, and kissed you – hard – until you were panting and trying to pull me back. I'd slip my hand up your shirt and smirk to myself as I watched you try to retain your precious composure."

Ciel's eyes closed, listening to Alois's smooth, seductive whispers. The older boy had wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck and was practically gyrating in his lap. His heart was quickening, letting him fall easily back into the little performance Alois tended to put on. Sometimes, familiar things were comforting. And others… Well, Ciel didn't much care for being teased. But the tantalizing sighs of promised pleasures held him back from forcing Alois to do precisely what he was describing.

Alois, on the other hand, appeared to have no idea how frustratingly good his partner was feeling. He simply moved right along, caressing his face and every once in a while disrupting his teases with soft kisses pressed to Ciel's mouth, withdrawn before Ciel could keep him there long. Oh, how he loved this. Ciel did, after all, deserve to be teased just a little bit; a punishment for leaving him all by his lonesome for so many days. And this way, his punishment could be both of their satisfaction.

Slowly pushing Ciel's jacket off, Alois continued to murmur. "You would start moaning lightly as I kissed your neck, no doubt trying to tell me not to leave the marks you know you love there. And I would trail my hands down to your pants, glancing up at you to see how your cheeks were stained with red and your eyes filled with lust." As he spoke, Alois unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and smirked at how the other boy refused to look him in the eye, blushing. "At that, you would yank me against you and kiss me harder than I had kissed you, twisting your fingers in my hair to make sure I wouldn't pull away. And I wouldn't – I would let you dominate me for a moment as I cupped your hard dick through your pants, but then I would push you back to quickly admire my handiwork. When you started to press your hips up into my hand, I would kiss and nip down your chest and pull down your zipper with my teeth, clearly undressing you with my eyes as well."

"A- Alois…" If it hadn't been for the fact that Alois was sitting in his lap, Ciel would have tried crossing his legs to hide how turned on simple words were making him. Throughout his dirty talking, Alois had managed to remove all the clothing on Ciel's upper half and was currently grinding his hips into Ciel's. The blond, hearing Ciel's stammer, briefly paused to kiss him and fondle the bulge in his pants; Ciel pulled him back down into a needy kiss, moaning softly. His composure was gone, and at this point, he didn't quite care. Not when Alois was still saying those things to him.

"I would push your pants off and give you a slow, teasing lick, tasting your precum on my tongue. And I would want to tease you just a little more, but with your hot moans all I'd truly want would be to have you fuck me…" Alois unbuttoned Ciel's pants and began stroking him while Ciel tried to kiss him again. Nipping his neck, Alois continued. "After you'd begged for it, I'd take your throbbing dick into my mouth, loving how you would pull my hair as you moaned my name. I'd reach up to rub your hard nipples, letting you thrust up and fuck my mouth."

"Ngh…" Ciel tilted his head back, mind filled with the pleasure the blond was giving him and the pleasure he was describing. Alois was stroking him harder now, and Ciel could practically hear a grin shaping his lover's words.

"You'd open your legs wider for me as I sucked you off, saying my name through your gasps and shivers, making me so incredibly horny. When I'd moan around your dick that filled my mouth, you'd thrust even harder, making me hold your hips down and pull back. I'd stare at your hard cock, arched back, and that 'come fuck me' look in your eyes; you'd shove your tongue down my throat as I straddled you, pressing your long, hot dick into my tight ass." Alois's own voice was becoming rather breathy, more than a little turned on by the imagery. But fuck was it worth it, just to see Ciel's face. Mouth open, panting, eyes closed… It was more than enough to turn anyone on. Alois started rubbing Ciel's nipples with his thumb while he jerked him off, leaning back in close to Ciel's ear.

"I wouldn't wait. I'd let my head tilt back as I rode you, every move I made eliciting a beautifully erotic sound from you. I wouldn't be able to hold myself back with your hard cock slamming into my ass, your heated moans filling my ears… I couldn't refuse myself a kiss, allowing you to play with me as you pleased while I pumped your dick in and out of me… And as your hands would wander my body, stroking and thrusting and causing me to shiver and take your dick even deeper, I'd start jerking myself off, stroking my cock, dripping wet with precum. Your name would have been on my lips as I finally came, covering my chest in my own hot cum with your dick deep inside me…"

"Alois…" Ciel's eyes opened, flashing from Alois's eyes to his hand, which was still wrapped around Ciel's dick. "A- Alois- God, ohh… Alois!" His own hand wrapped around Alois's, urging him to pump him faster.

Smirking, Alois kissed his cheek, obliging. "And I would have asked for a repeat performance, while your cum was still slowly dripping out of me. I would have sucked you and kissed you and bent you over the closest surface until morning broke." Another quick kiss. "I wouldn't have been able to find an inch of my body that you hadn't marked, whether with your teeth or your cum."

"Hah… Oh, Alois... _Ahh!_"

Back arching, Ciel cried out Alois's name, coming onto his own chest. Alois, who had managed to remain sitting in Ciel's lap the whole time, watched as his lover slowly stroked his cock a few more times, trails of cum running down it. Though he'd told himself he'd let Ciel do it himself, Alois couldn't resist kneeling on the floor in front of him and licking the cum off his dick. When he looked up, Ciel had slowed his panting and was watching Alois, captivated and blushing madly. Alois stood up, licking a stray bit of cum from his cheek, and grinned down at his lover. Naked except for his undone pants that were pushed most of the way down his thighs, skin splattered with cum, and with quite a few love marks on his collarbone, Ciel made quite a sight.

"But it's okay. You said yourself that you're busy; I understand." He quickly kissed Ciel's forehead then pressed his pen back into his hand, willing himself not to laugh at Ciel's half-horny, half-confused expression. "Sorry to interrupt, love." And he sauntered out of the study without a second glance behind him.


End file.
